


Лучшее после лучшего

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, Shuji_Chou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Substitution, Tony Is A Slut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou
Summary: Завтрак в Башне Мстителей — это всегда весело. Особенно, когда есть возможность наблюдать бесконечный парад любовников-однодневок Тони, пытающихся ускользнуть незамеченными. Клинт не может не заметить, что в последние несколько недель они все выглядят очень похоже. И все напоминают кое-кого знакомого… Нет, ну даже Тони не может быть настолько глуп. Правда же?





	Лучшее после лучшего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169456) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216012707.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Мстители должны были догадаться, что выход в свет с Тони Старком — плохая идея. Очень плохая. Это же сродни тому, как если бы британца назвали европейцем, серьезно. Подобное с Клинтом больше никогда не должно было случиться.

В любом случае, Тони ныл, жаловался и просто не затыкался, пока они не согласились заглянуть в новый клуб, о котором он им рассказывал. Видимо, Тони Старку нужна была свита, куда бы он ни отправился.

Так что они все прибыли на место, и Клинт, в принципе, даже не возненавидел клуб с первого взгляда — тот показался вполне милым. Несколько чересчур модным, но с этим он вполне мог смириться. Особенно, если Тони платит за выпивку. Тем более, Наташа офигительно смотрелась в своем короткой красной юбке и черной блузке, настроение у всех было хорошим. Так что да, вечер мог бы получиться хорошим.

Мог бы, потому что…

— О мой боже, скажите, что мне пора проверить зрение.

Поскольку Тони Старк не умел действовать незаметно, он без задней мысли ткнул пальцем в какого-то парня на другом конце зала. Хорошее настроение мгновенно испарилось.  
— Это Локи? В обычной одежде?

Идеальный способ убить возможное веселье. Среди людей, тусивших в клубе, действительно обнаружился асгардский... кхм... сын, явно чувствовавший себя в своей тарелке. 

Чувак всерьез развлекался именно здесь? Тусил субботним вечером как нормальный человек?

Как оказалось, Стив опередил Клинта с выводами.  
— Ладно, кажется, он здесь просто веселится. Мы могли бы быть осторожнее и….  
— Брат! Как поживаешь?!

Даже Наташа тяжело вздохнула.  
— Прекрасно…

Несмотря на громкую музыку только глухой бы не услышал оклик Тора. Локи повернулся, замечая их, и его глаза комично расширились. Похоже, они не единственные удивились. А потом он начал бормотать, и даже расстояние между ними не помешало Клинту прочесть все по губам. 

Локи выдохнул что-то вроде “Чтоб его, вот тебе и отдохнул в выходной…”, а потом джинсы и футболка на нем превратились в тот самый нелепый доспех, и людям рядом оставалось только пялиться на то, как он кидается огненными шарами в Мстителей. 

Да, стоило догадаться, что пойти тусить с Тони Старком — плохая идея…

***

Спустя два дня ожоги почти сошли, и кожа Клинта больше не пылала там, где его задело огненным шаром от Локи. Все возвращалось в норму, но поскольку наступил понедельник, Клинту пришлось выползти из кровати. Как люди с обычной работой справлялись вообще?

Он громко зевал, добираясь до кухни, и очень удивился, что оказался там первым. Как так вообще получилось? Обычно Стив просыпался на пару часов раньше остальных. Может, все еще был в тренажерке?..

Первым делом Клинт заварил кофе. Когда Наташа присоединилась к нему спустя пару минут, он мельком улыбнулся:  
— Утра. Блинчики?  
— Конечно. Уже делаю.

У них была своя, приятная, утренняя рутина, и хотя Клинт не был жаворонком, эти моменты оставались его любимой частью дня. И чем больше блинчиков, тем лучше.  
— Блондинка.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я говорю, что будет блондинка, — выгнула бровь Наташа.  
— Тони вчера уходил? — дошло до Клинта. 

Кто вообще развлекался вечером воскресенья? Чертовы богачи.

— Ты должен замечать такие вещи, — подколола его Наташа, на что он разве что закатил глаза.  
— Похоже, любвеобильность Тони стала настолько нормой, что я даже не обращаю внимания. Говоришь, блондинка? Ладно, ставлю на рыжую. Он давно не приводил рыжих.  
— Рыжая? — Брюс прошел в кухню и сразу отправился за кофе под усталое “Доброго утра” от Клинта.  
— У Тони “гость”.  
— Да, я знаю, — кивнул тот. — Моя комната ближе всех к его. Не знаю насчет цвета волос, но она довольно громкая.

Клинт подумал, что, видимо, не настолько, как могла бы, потому что сам спал как младенец.  
— Передайте мне мед? 

Он уже съел половину своих блинчиков, когда они услышали отчетливый стук каблуков по паркетному полу. Все трое подняли головы и увидели девушку, почти что ввалившуюся в кухню. Та же, поняв, что не одна — моментально зарделась и попыталась скрыть лицо светлыми волосами. 

— Эм… Утра.  
— Утра. Хотите кофе? — Брюс, как и всегда, был предельно вежлив, но последняя гостья постели Тони Старка только быстро покачала головой.  
— Нет, спасибо, мне пора, — и буквально выбежала прочь, в то время как Наташа ухмыльнулась.  
— Плати.  
— Блондинка… Должен был догадаться, — проворчал Клинт, потянувшись к карману, чтобы достать стандартных тридцать баксов для Наташи. Брюс закатил глаза и даже не стал притворяться, что не осуждает их.  
— Джарвис, какая статистика? За последние три месяца.  
— 36% блондинки, 23% шатенки, 16% брюнетки, 13% рыжие и 10% с необычными цветами волос, — не заставил себя ждать ответ.  
— Что ж, в отсутствии разнообразия его не упрекнешь.  
— Доброго утра, — оказалось, Стив все-таки не спал и, судя по смущению на лице, ждал, пока девушка уйдет, чтобы присоединиться к ним. 

Капитан Америка, ребята....

***

Понадобились недели, чтобы объяснить Тору, как пользоваться тостером, но это, наконец-то, дало результаты. Клинт как раз намазывал свой тост маслом, когда Наташа положила сотню ему в тарелку.  
— Шатенка. 

Что за?..

— Ты видела ее, иначе какого черта…  
— Получилась спокойная неделя, мне нужно подострить ощущения, — безразлично пожала плечами Наташа, но Клинт по взгляду видел, что ей действительно скучно. А это было тем, чего стоило избегать. Скучающая Наташа хваталась за самые странные идеи.  
— Ладно. Брюнетка, — сдался Клинт.

Тор как раз поставил еще одну тарелку с тостами на стол. Он выглядел до смешного гордым, и Клинт не смог заставить себя сказать ему, что им уже достаточно.

— Эта игра мне кажется очень забавной. Если бы я нуждался в мидгардском золоте, тоже присоединился бы.

Брюс фыркнул, а сам Клинт не сдержал усмешку. Мистер Наука мог все утро притворяться, что читает газету, но все знали, в чем настоящее развлечение.  
— А я все еще не считаю, что это весело, — выдохнул Стив в свою чашку с кофе. 

После нескольких разговоров Наташа смогла убедить его, что избегать случайных любовниц Тони глупо. Банально даже потому, что значило сидеть в своей комнате до обеда.  
— Зануда…

Кто-то громко кашлянул, и все пятеро обернулись, чтобы увидеть смущенно им улыбающуюся миниатюрную брюнетку. Клинт мысленно поздравил себя с выигрышем сотни долларов, одновременно стараясь не пялиться. Черт, на девушке не было ничего, кроме одной из рубашек Тони. А у того явно был вкус. В девушках, не рубашках…

— Простите. Можно мне чашечку кофе?  
— Вон там.

Девушка быстро поблагодарила Наташу, старательно на нее не смотря. Побаивалась? Клинт бы не удивился. В результате девушка исчезла за дверью уже с кофе, а Клинт забрал свои деньги.  
— Ха, так тебе!

Наташа даже не попыталась нахмуриться, а вот щеки у Стива просто пылали.  
— Я правда предпочел бы, чтобы вы прекратили…

***

— Блондинка.  
— А я за необычный цвет волос.  
— Что? Опять? — Стив как раз заходил в кухню, но ему хватило услышанного, чтобы развернуться и уйти.

Клинт ел свою болтунью и разгадывал кроссворд в Нью-Йорк Таймс, а Наташа чистила свои пистолеты. Обычный такой завтрак.

За время жизни в Башне Клинт уже составил список типажей случайных любовников. Большинство пытались исчезнуть как можно тише и даже не рисковали смотреть на них. Некоторые просили чашку кофе или угощались круасаном перед уходом. Те, кто был невероятно хорош в постели, получал бутылку воды, а потом возвращался в спальню Тони. Очень редко когда тот сам выбирался на кухню. И уж точно никогда не присоединялся к ним за завтраком.

И сегодня… не стало исключением.

Девушка едва не сломала себе ноги в попытке уйти как можно быстрее, и Клинт с Наташей разочарованно переглянулись.  
— Две брюнетки подряд? Тони сдает позиции.

***

Даже Стив приподнял бровь, когда девушка, одетая в безупречный деловой костюм, безразлично прошла мимо них.  
— Доброго утра и хорошего дня.

Стив пробормотал что-то похожее в ответ, а вот Клинт почесал затылок. Наташа же вздохнула.  
— Джарвис, ты рассказал Тони про наши ставки?  
— Конечно же, нет, мисс Романофф.  
— Просто проверяю. Потому что он вполне мог бы выбирать исключительно брюнеток назло нам. 

***

Клинту было стыдно признаться, но он с нетерпением ждал возможности увидеть очередную дамочку Тони. И был чертовски взбудоражен. Эта оказалась особенно громкой и кричала на весь этаж. Стив даже спустился на другой, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

На самом деле, такое количество стонов и криков определенно не было сексуальным, и Клинт бы открутил Тони голову, если бы не был уверен, что сегодня заработает деньжат.

Он ничего не имел против блондинок, но 90% крикливых у Тони были именно ими.

Так что Клинт почти что выкрикнул “Блондинка!” как только Наташа зашла на кухню, заставив Тора подавиться хлопьями.

Спустя десять минут невероятно красивая брюнетка с волосами до пояса прошла мимо.

Ну черт…

***

— О, да ладно!

Девушка едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, испугавшись, и Стив хмуро посмотрел на Клинта за его выкрик. Но получалось уже реально нелепо!

— Простите за это. Не обращайте на него внимания, он несколько расстроен. Хотите чашку кофе? — Стив улыбнулся ей, пытаясь поддержать, хотя было очевидно, что ситуация ему не нравится.

Девушка непонимающе моргнула, явно смутившись того, что попала в полную людей кухню после того как переспала с мужчиной, которого встретила только вчера. Закусив губу, она заправила прядь черных волос за ухо, и посмотрела на Стива смущенным взглядом больших зеленых глаз. 

— Это было бы… неплохо. Спасибо.

Наташа и Клинт посмотрели друг на друга. Им явно пора было высказаться Тони насчет появившегося у него отсутствия разнообразия. Он портил их привычные утра. Неприемлемо. 

***

Тони зевал, потягиваясь и одновременно пытаясь дотянуться до чашки с кофе. Рядом с ним Клинт постукивал пальцами по столешнице, а его собственная чашка стояла нетронутой. Нет, он не пялился на царапины на спине Тони, просто нет.

— Ты не мог бы одеться? — пробормотал скорее раздраженный, чем смущенный Стив, и Тони ответил ему усмешкой.  
— Кэп, на мне вполне приличные боксеры. Не волнуйся, я уже возвращаюсь к себе.

Похлопав Стива по плечу он отпил кофе и действительно направился к двери, у которой его ждала соблазнительная дама. С копной черных коротких кудряшек и светлыми зелеными глазами. По мнению Клинта она была самой симпатичной за последнее время.

Когда они скрылись из виду, Стив помассировал виски.

— Сколько человек может заниматься сексом?  
— Ну, был случай, когда мы с моими боевыми товарищами застряли…  
— Спасибо, Тор, я на самом деле не хочу знать ответ.  
— Эй, Нат, не хочешь поспорить на то, сколько тостов я могу съесть прежде, чем мне станет плохо?  
— Это скучно и отвратительно.  
— Но нам нужно на что-то спорить, так?

***

Что ж, это случилось. Они с Наташей прекратили делать ставки из-за новообразовавшейся страсти Тони к брюнеткам. Шикарно разрушил традицию, Старк. Клинт надеялся, что тому все в кайф, потому что его похождения стали абсолютно неинтересными.

Никто теперь даже не поднимал взгляд, когда случайные любовники Тони проходили мимо. Даже Стив не заливался краской, а это что-то да значило.

Однажды утром Клинт поедал свою яичницу с ветчиной, Стив наливал молоко в тарелку с хлопьями, Наташа штудировала газету, а Тор все еще восхищался тем, что самостоятельно поджарил яйца.

Гармония и тишина…

— Простите?

Клинт поднял взгляд и выплюнул еду прямо на стол. Стив уронил коробку молока, а Наташа даже бровь выгнула. Это явно не было подходящей реакцией, и Клинту понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не заорать “Какого черта здесь происходит?!”

Собственно, вины парня в этом не было, он стоял на пороге и вежливо улыбался, выглядя очень даже милым. С широкими, абсолютно не женственными плечами и еще менее женственной плоской грудью.

— Да? — конечно же, Наташа взяла себя в руки первой.

Парень, ну или самый мужественный транс, которого Клинт когда-либо видел, благодарно улыбнулся.

— Это место огромно, и я несколько потерялся, так что…  
— Просто иди прямо, а потом сверни налево… Или, может, хочешь чашечку кофе?  
— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, но мне пора. Было приятно познакомиться.

Когда копна черных волос исчезла за поворотом, и Наташа сжала ладонь Стива.

— Дыши. Медленно. Вдох, выдох. Нет поводов для страха, это всего лишь парень.  
— Я не знал, что Человек из Железа интересуется представителями обоих полов, — с набитым ртом заговорил Тор, а вот Клинт все никак не мог подобрать челюсть.

Не может быть. Тони просто прикалывался над ними. Сначала брюнетки, а теперь парень?! Ясное дело, Клинт не был тупым гомофобом и вполне мог признать, что мужчина красив, а тот парень вообще выбивал 9 из 10… Но все же это был парень! С каких пор Тони Старк спал с парнями?

— Окей, это явно повод для разговора. Джарвис, скажи Тони, чтобы тащил свою задницу сюда.  
— С радостью, агент Бартон… Мистер Старк ответил, что он наконец-то хочет немного поспать после ночи тра...  
— Я понял! Черт, Тони! Зачем заставлять Джарвис говорить такое? — кожа Стива постепенно возвращалась к нормальному цвету, когда Клинт внезапно поймал мысль.  
— Это же прекрасно!  
— Что?  
— Неужели вы не понимаете? Ладно, мы не можем делать ставки на цвет волос, потому что даже парень был брюнетом, но это был, ебать, парень! Ой, да ладно, Кэп, прекрати кривиться. Я могу говорить “ебать” сколько моей душе угодно, это не я занимался этим самым. Так вот, о чем я? Точно! Мы можем делать ставки на то, парень будет или девушка! Мы снова в деле!

***

— Не могу поверить, что мы снова не при делах. 

Клинт был так уверен, что у Тони не было других критериев для выбора людей с которыми он спал… кроме тех, что давали возможность выбесить Клинта и Наташу. И довести Стива до инфаркта.  
Нелепо.

Поприветствовав четвертого подряд парня Клинт сразу же вернулся к своим хлопьям, хотя и чувствовал, что что-то не так. Хотя нет, очередной брюнет с зелеными глазами.

Ничего нового…

***

Была очередь Наташи делать завтрак, так что в кухню Клинта приманил сладкий запах вафель. По пути он едва не споткнулся о раскиданную одежду, дорожка из которой вела к двери Тони. Какой сюрприз…  
Очередной парень. Тони с его новыми привычками становился скучным.

Стив с Брюсом уже жевали свои вафли, когда он к ним присоединился и сразу же получил от Наташи свою тарелку. Лучше любого завтрака в постель.

— Утра… Тор не здесь?  
— Он у Джейн… И не могу его за это винить, — Стив хмурился, и Клинт не сдержал ухмылку.  
— Что? Они не настолько громкие были.

Оба — и Стив, и Брюс — послали ему убийственные взгляды, хотя это выглядело странно с их-то милыми лицами.

— В какой-то момент я подумал, что Тони его убивает.  
— Так звучала бы неплохая смерть, — подмигнула ему Наташа, и Стив потупил взгляд, как и всегда краснея.

Идеальный повод еще больше его застеснять.

— Кстати говоря, о мальчиках на одну ночь Тони… Вы ничего не заметили?  
— Помимо того, что они все выглядят почти одинаково? Нет. Последний был мудаком. Я почти уверен, что он украл куртку Стива по пути на выход, — проворчал Брюс, и Стив вскинулся.  
— Что?! Нам теперь вещи прятать?  
— Нет, я не об этом, — Клинт не мог четко поймать мысль, из-за чего и объяснить не получалось. — Что-то в них есть такое… во всех… Черт, я скажу вам, когда пойму.

Отчаянно желая сменить тему Стив начал лепетать о фильме, который видел вчера. Скучно, но что поделать. Как раз к моменту, когда Брюс начал убеждать Стива посмотреть какую-то документалку, послышался звук открывающейся двери.

— Игра началась, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, но получил в ответ разве что пожатие плеч от Наташи.

Шаги были тихими, идущий явно старался не шуметь. Парня ждал неприятный сюрприз. И вот он показался в поле зрения, и Клинт пошел по своему мысленному списку.

Высокий и худощавый — есть.

Черные волосы — есть.

Светло-зеленые глаза — есть.

Выглядит так, будто Тони имел его всю ночь — есть.

Разве что оказался чуть моложе, чем обычно. Если бы нужно было делать ставку, Клинт бы поставил деньги на то, что тот студент. Спортсмен? С такой прической мог бы и солдатом быть. Волосы оказались намного короче, чем у всех других парней, Тони явно предпочитал прически подлиннее, чтобы можно было запутаться пальцами в прядях. А с этим такое не прокатило бы.

— О, привет… Простите, я не думал, что тут еще кто-то будет. Не волнуйтесь, я уже ухожу. Пока.

Как у кого-то мог настолько сильно чувствоваться акцент, если он сказал всего-то пару предложений? В любом случае, Брюс озвучил мысль, посетившую всех, как только тот ушел:

— Можно добавлять “британец” к списку?

Клинт как раз подносил вилку ко рту, когда пазл сложился. О боги нет! Даже Тони Старк не мог бы! Уронив вилку Клинт проорал:

— Я понял! До меня дошло! И лучше бы не доходило! Где чертов алкоголь?!

***

Все было так очевидно, но Стив все равно повторял:

— Нет. Да не может быть. Вам кажется. Нет.

Брюс только качал головой, а вот Наташа, казалось, заинтересовалась.

В следующий раз, когда Тони кого-то привел, они все сидели рядком в кухне, не завтракая, но выжидая, когда очередной несчастный появится и столкнется с Мстителями за вычетом Тора.

— Если вы мне не верите, то чего так взволнованно ждете, чтобы его увидеть?  
— Я не взволнован… И твоя идея глупа, — пожал плечами явно некомфортно чувствующий себя Стив, притворяясь, что ему не любопытно.

Да щас, это они еще посмотрят.

Именно в этот день Тони понадобились годы, чтобы выпереть парня из комнаты, но оно того стоило.

Его случайный любовник мог похвастаться черными волосами до плеч, пронзительно зелеными глазами и выглядел так, будто его стоило бы подкормить. И к тому же, каждое слово, сказанное им, буквально кричало “я британец”.

Как только пришло понимание, в чем подвох, было невозможно не видеть суть. Парень мог бы победить в конкурсе двойников Локи.

И даже Стив не смог бы продолжать отрицать. Да он и не пытался. Вместо этого он широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на несчастного парня, бормоча “о мой бог, нет. Пожалуйста, нет”.

Клинт давно не видел, чтобы кто-то так быстро бегал.

Все четверо решили не спрашивать у Тони про его странный кинк. Некоторые вещи лучше не озвучивать.

***

Сегодня была очередь Клинта готовить, так что он должен был первым оказаться на кухне. По крайней мере, план был таков. Но почему тогда оттуда доносились столь восхитительные запахи? Клинт замер, когда увидел кого-то у плиты. Ха… Что-то новенькое.

— Эм, привет?

Не выпуская сковородку и лопатку из рук, парень повернул голову, и Клинт рассмотрел самую открытую и милую улыбку, которую ему доводилось видеть… когда-либо?

— Доброго утра. Я рано проснулся, а Тони все еще спал, так что я подумал, что мог бы приготовить всем завтрак. Надеюсь, это ничего?

Растерянно моргнув, Клинт просто кивнул и присел на один из стульев, откровенно пялясь на британца. Ладно, откладывая в сторону любовь Клинта к рыжим женщинам, парень выглядел, будто сошел с картины про греческих богов. И, без лишних слов, он был офигенно красив.

И… мил…

Это становилось жутко.

— Простите, это было ужасно невежливо с моей стороны, — быстро отставив сковородку, клон Локи номер 2914 протянул Клинту ладонь и улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Джейкоб.

Он представился? Как настоящий человек? Что?

— Клинт, — растерянно ответил на рукопожатие Клинт.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— Эй, я думал, мы собирались… — Стив зашел в кухню и оборвал предложение на середине, заметив их… гостя. — Что происходит?

Джейкоб все еще улыбался, будто происходящее было абсолютно нормальным, и Клинт кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Стив, это Джейкоб. Джейкоб, это Стив. Он готовит завтрак.  
— Это честь познакомиться с Вами, капитан Роджерс.  
— Эм… Взаимно, — явно ошеломленный сложившейся ситуацией Стив присел рядом с Клинтом, неверяще смотря на того. 

Им действительно предстояло разговаривать с очередным любовником Тони? А тот вообще на один раз был? Серьезно, Клинт уже не понимал, что происходит.

Но что он знал наверняка, так это что у Джейкоба получился чертовски классный омлет. Запах вкусной еды выманил Брюса, Наташу и Тора из кроватей, и у них получился вполне приятный завтрак. Все старались не слишком откровенно пялиться на Джейкоба, который оказался британским солнышком и, наверное, даже не знал, как материться. Если закрыть на последнее глаза, то он был очень даже классным.

Но у него явно было не все в порядке с головой, если он переспал с Тони. Но эй, у каждого свои причуды.  
Все было прекрасно — и завтрак, и в целом — пока Тони не вытащил свою задницу из кровати. Клинт просто влюбился в выражение его лица, когда тот увидел, как они завтракают с парнем, с которым он переспал прошлой ночью. А потом Тони забил и пошел за кофе.

— Утра...

Клинту казалось, что это невозможно, но улыбка Джейкоба стала еще ярче. О боже…

— Утра, — он деликатно поцеловал Тони в губы, и это даже не заставило Стива покраснеть. Чертово чудо. — Уже почти полдень, и мне пора… Но я оставил свой номер на тумбочке. Позвони, если захочешь. Я буду рад… — прошептав последнее, Джейкоб повернулся к остальным. — Было очень приятно познакомиться.  
Так их странная, но вполне приятная встреча со случайным любовником Тони и закончилась, но как только тот ушел, Стив заговорил первым:

— Мне он нравится, он милый.  
— Да, это точно. Видел бы ты его задницу, она тоже очень даже, — Тони уже выглядел чуть более проснувшимся. Он ухмыльнулся, отворачиваясь, абсолютно довольный собой, когда у Стива из-за его слов вытянулось лицо.

— Серьезно, он золото. Тебе стоит ему позвонить, — Наташа поймала взгляд Тони, будто пытаясь убедиться, что он понимал, что у него нет других вариантов, кроме как позвонить.

Общее восхищение Джейкобом того не впечатлило, потому что он только пожал плечами:

— Да, он классный и хорошо выглядит, но я не знаю… В нем чего-то не хватает, чтобы вот прям… щелкнуло.  
— Он милый?  
— Да! Вот точно! Он слишком хороший.

Стив провел ладонью по своему лицу, качая головой, а Брюс приставил пальцы к виску, будто пытаясь застрелиться.

Тор, конечно же, ничего не понял.

***

Клинта уже ничего не должно было удивлять.

И еще меньше должно было быть того, что могло бы его напугать.

Но нет, вот он, Тони Старк в одних боксерах, прыгал по кухне, пытаясь приготовить завтрак, пока все спали. Казалось, будто тот был на спидах, весь беспокойный и дерганный. А это могло стать предвестником катастрофы.

— Тони, что, черт побери, ты делаешь?  
— Завтрак, — коротко бросили ему, едва дыша.  
— Ладно, давай притворимся, что хоть что-то из этого можно назвать завтраком… Почему, из всех людей, его пытаешься приготовить ты?  
— Потому что Ноа захочет позавтракать, когда проснется. Это же очевидно, — Тони даже притормозил, чтобы хмуро посмотреть на Клинта.  
— Конечно. А кто такой Ноа?  
— Ноа — просто обалденный. Самый горячий парень, которого я встречал, и мудак, каких поискать. Ты это слышишь? Мое сердце стучит. Мечта исполнилась.  
— Ладно, что бы ты ни принял, я тоже хочу.  
— Наркотики, точно… И мне все еще нужен кофе!

Клинту оставалось только стоять и наблюдать, как Тони уничтожает кухню, пока тот не ушел с подносом, полным еды. Наташа столкнулась с ним в коридоре и вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

— Я хочу знать?  
— Я пока не уверен, — пожал плечами Клинт, делая кофе уже для себя.

***

Спустя два дня он уже знал. О да, наверняка причем.

Они все завтракали, наслаждаясь утром, не думая ни о чем плохом или злом, когда их посетили Тони и его… уже дважды случайный любовник.

Гладкие черные волосы, эмо-стрижка, пронзительные зеленые глаза, несколько худоват и с невероятными татуировками на руках. Все было бы неплохо, если бы не постоянно недовольное лицо, которое раздражало.

— В общем, народ, это Ноа, — Тони явно хотел похвастаться, обнимая того одной рукой и получая в ответ недовольный взгляд. Ладонь его тоже скинули.  
— Ну привет, — ни к кому толком не обращаясь выдал этот самый Ноа и приподнял бровь, повернувшись уже к Тони. — Все. Я сказал привет твоей стремной группе сожителей. Мы можем вернуться в спальню и продолжить трахаться?

Стив бесконтрольно закашлялся, подавившись тостом. Брюс просто моргал, а Тор явно не понимал, что происходит. Клинт же задумался, не сходить ли за луком. Серьезно, парень явно был мудаком.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тони с мечтательным выражением на лице. — Ну разве он не чудо?

***

Нет, Ноа чудом не был. Ноа был преступлением против человечества. Даже Тор его не переносил на дух. Тор! Который любил всех и вся.

— Не волнуйтесь, он не задержится. Никто не задерживается, — подошла к ситуации с оптимизмом Наташа, но как же она ошибалась. Похоже было, что Тони Старку нравится огребать от людей, с которыми он спит.

И это тянулось уже неделю. Целая неделя излишне громкого секса, из-за которого Стив переселился в гостиную. Целая неделя тупых комментариев о том, что американцы понятия не имеют, что такое нормальный завтрак. Целая неделя намеков, что жить вшестером, будучи взрослыми — это жалко. И целая неделя обзываний Тони идиотом от Ноа.

У Клинта не было проблем с последним, но вот все остальное бесило. Ноа заслуживал смерти.

К сожалению, они были из “хороших парней”, и вариантов у них оставалось не особо много…

Им удавалось игнорировать происходящее, пока Тони не притащил Ноа на их еженедельный просмотр кино. Серьезно? Вечер кино был святым для них!

— Вы что, реально собираетесь смотреть этот фильм? Только младенец бы счел его интересным.

— Нет, я не ем попкорн. Почему? Не хочу умереть от сердечного приступа в 41.

— Как вы можете над этим смеяться? Эта шутка была унизительной.

— Вы не могли бы прекратить разговаривать? Если у вас проблемы с тем, чтобы понимать, что происходит в фильме, я с радостью объясню вам потом.

— Тони, я хочу пить. Принеси мне что-то.

— Что это? Я похож на того, кто пил бы пиво? Я не какой-то там селюк.

— Ты не мог бы повторить? Никогда не слышал ничего глупее, хочу еще раз.

К концу фильма Наташе пришлось придерживать Клинта за руку, чтобы он не прибил идиота. Тор хмурился, у Стива костяшки побелели, так сильно он сжал попкорн, а в глазах Брюса явно отблескивала зелень.

Наконец-то, Тони утащил Ноа в спальню, и Клинт морально приготовился сделать то, что было необходимо. Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных действий.

— Тор. Приведи своего брата. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь. Пригласи его на завтрак. Обещай и предлагай ему что угодно, но убедись, что он будет здесь завтра утром.  
— Клинт, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
— Нет, я думаю, что это худшая моя идея за всю жизнь, но если мы не притащим сюда Локи, я придушу эту британскую задницу во сне. Так что вперед. О, и убедись, что он будет в обычной одежде. 

***

— Что бы Вы ни задумали, агент Бартон…. Это худшая ловушка, в которую меня когда-либо пытались заманить. Просто жалко.

Локи скрестил руки на груди, хмуро смотря на них. Это не имело значения, потому что он пришел, и Клинт был абсолютно счастлив, что они избавятся от второго мудака.

Он понятия не имел, как Тор добился этого. Локи сидел за их столом в темных джинсах и зеленой толстовке, а его волосы были собраны на затылке в пучок. И да, он хорошо выглядел, так что Клинт был уверен, что этого окажется достаточно.

— Не хочешь блинчиков, Локи? — Стив ожидаемо попытался быть гостеприимным даже с безумным злодеем, который находился здесь только потому, что Клинт не хотел оказаться в тюрьме.  
— Если вы собрались попытаться меня отравить, то вы еще тупее, чем я думал, — огрызнулся Локи в ответ, явно расстроив своим ответом Стива.  
— Брат… — смущенно пробормотал Тор.  
— Что? Это все огромная трата времени. Ты обещал мне развлечение, если я приду. Так вот, мне не весело, мне скучно. Просто отдай мне скипетр, и я уйду.  
— Ты пообещал ему скипетр?!  
— Это было единственным, что заставило его хотя бы задуматься о том, чтобы прийти сюда.  
— И я уже жалею об этом!  
— Вы не могли бы все прекратить кричать?

Локи еще что-то проворчал, закатывая глаза и добавляя, что все смертные — идиоты. Нет, ну как Тони мог на это запасть?

Клинт услышал приближающиеся шаги, когда Локи уже собирался подняться и пожелать им всем пойти в пешее эротическое. Ну наконец-то.

Ноа зашел на кухню, и все задержали дыхание. Локи даже несколько растерянно оглянулся.

— Что происходит?

А происходила магия. Их взгляды встретились. Локи держал лицо, едва ли приподняв бровь, а вот у Ноа едва глаза не выкатились. Наверное, странно было встретить своего двойника.

— Кто это? — без задней мысли ткнул он пальцем в Локи, который уже начал кривить губы.

Настало время шоу.

— О, это Локи. Бог коварства. Брат Тора. Бывший парень Тони. Он часто тут бывает. Тони не упоминал? Странно, — Клинт вовсю пытался скрыть ухмылку, а когда у Локи отвисла челюсть, пнул его под столом, чтобы тот не разрушил весь их великий замысел.

Реакция Ноа была настолько смешной, что Клинт мог бы поклясться — даже Стив сдерживал улыбку. Ноа окинул Локи неверящим взглядом, рассматривая его. И если у него была хоть капля ума... Он уже должен был осознать, что являлся ничем иным, как дешевой копией.

— Да вы прикалываетесь.

Клинт ожидал, что его задумку поддержит Наташа, но почему-то это сделал Стив. Нужно было быть конченым человеком, чтобы даже Капитан Америка захотел от тебя избавиться.

— Да нет, они были вместе довольно долго. Но Локи бросил Тони, а тот так и не смирился.  
— Очевидно, — фыркнул Локи и посмотрел на Ноа, будто тот был насекомым. Которое он собирался раздавить. — Просто посмотрите, насколько он отчаялся. Ищет мне замену, думая, что хоть кто-то сможет удовлетворить его ожидания. Признаю, что планка поставлена высоко, но это откровенно неловко. Ты даже говоришь непохоже.

Ноа так и стоял с открытым ртом, и Локи хмыкнул.

— Видите? Я бы никогда не смог выглядеть настолько глупо, даже если бы постарался.  
Не смеяться. Не смеяться. Не смеяться. Не смеяться.

Клинт боролся с собой, удерживая серьезное выражение лица, пока Ноа не сдался в своих попытках хоть как-то ответить. Вместо слов он развернулся и сбежал.

— Спасибо. Ты свободен. Прекрасная работа. Тор доставит тебе скипетр позже.  
— Вы шутите? Тор обещал развлечение. Мне начинает нравится, — даже не шевельнулся Локи.

О боже… Клинт должен был знать…

— Детка, какого черта…  
— Да пошел ты, Старк! Я не пасу задних!  
— О чем ты… Эй, ты с ума сошел? Прекрати бросать в меня вещами!  
— Просто катись в Ад! Твои грязные разговорчики и эти рога все равно были стремными!

Теперь настало время Стива краснеть, а Локи даже рассмеялся и подмигнул Ноа, когда тот пронесся мимо них с сумкой. Дверь хлопнула, и Клинт бы заорал “Ура!”, если бы Тони не ввалился в комнату. Подтягивающий штаны и ужасно растрепанный, явно только из кровати.

— Ноа, да ладно, ты… Ой.

В мгновение, когда он понял, кто находится в комнате, Тони преобразился. Он выпрямился, нацепил яркую соблазнительную улыбку и, будто невзначай, подошел к Локи. 

— Привет, Локс… Хорошо выглядишь. Как и всегда. Хочешь кофе?

Нет, это было невозможно. Тони не мог быть настолько тупым или… настолько хотеть завалить Локи.

Тот же его на кусочки порвет, станцует на его могиле и…

— От одной чашки не убудет… Если избавишься от своих сопровождающих. Они ужасно раздражают.  
— Вы его слышали! Свалите! У меня свидание!

Клинт должен был догадаться, что это была плохая идея...


End file.
